The School Life of disaster
by yoyo141213
Summary: Uchihas older sister Dark is coming to konoha with her best friend she met in america sakura & when they reach their they dont know they'll meet crazys, cupid,& creepy teacher,  very scary business people.romance ofcourse pairings SXS SXI NXT NXH SXD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Here We Come Konoha

Here I am back in Konoha again after 6 years. I've been gone for abroad, you know, school that travels around the world and studies other countries and their cultures. The reason it took me six years to come back was, well… I stayed in America instead of coming home to my family. While living in America I met my best friend Sakura Hurano, oh and I haven't told you who I am.

Name: Sonia Uchiha (nickname: Dark-Chi) Age: 16 Gender: Female

Favorite Colors: Red, pink, blue, & black Birth: November 18,(Scorpio)

Parents: Fugaku &Mikoto Uchiha Siblings: Itachi (Twin) &Sasuke Uchiha

Hair: Black Eyes: Onyx

Sakura "Hey Dark-chi, are we in Konoha?"

That's Sakura she's:

Name: Sakura Hurano (nickname: Sak) Age: 14 Gender: Female

Favorite Color: Pink, red, green, white, & lavender Birth: March 28(Aries)

Parents: Kito& Konji Hurano Siblings: None

Hair: Pink Eyes: Green

Her father died when she turned 4 by a deadly car crash and her mother had died when she was 12 by cancer, but before her mother died, she made me her guardian and told me to go home back to Konoha when I turned 16 and take Sakura with me and I couldn't say no because, her and Sakura were my mother and sister and I dint want to leave her alone, Sakura went abroad with 1 year before Kito died so she didn't mind going abroad after the death. I had informed my parents and they knew I didn't want Sakura to feel uncomfortable so they bought a house for us and had one request which was that my brothers and some of their friends were to live with us just incase. They had high hopes for me becoming the head of the family company since I was very young that's why they sent me, but Itachi told them strait when I was about to go abroad that he had no intentions of becoming head so he stayed at home while I studied like crazy and Sasuke had the same reason he wanted to be vice but not head so they agreed to them staying, but I didn't want to shoot them down by telling them I didn't want to either but after a while I got a great feeling of being in charge of stuff so now I don't mind, but I want Sakura to be vice or my number two, yet she has other stuff she wants to be, and her biggest choice of her career is being a doctor, she wants to help others like the doctors helped her parents. I support her all the way with this choice.

Sakura "Hey Dark-chi you gonna answer my question anytime soon instead of ignoring me for a sky view of clouds?"

Dark "Oh sorry I was just thinking about how your going to feel when you don't have me with you during school."

Sakura "Aw Dark-chi don't worry ill manage somehow I'm not all useless."

Dark "I know, but Sak you're my babe sister and your mother asked me to take care of you and I'm worried I'll mess up!'

Sakura "You wont, and I should be worried about you more, you haven't seen your family ever since you came to America, you haven't visit them, or sent pictures, you just talk to them for only an hour, it doesn't seem like you love them."

Dark "I love them, but I'd rather not visit them until I've changed my appearance and surprised them"

Sakura "you've changed a lot since I met you!"

Dark "Still."

Intercom "We're about to land at Konoha Airport International, Please buckle your seat belts, and thank you for choosing England Flyer"

Dark "we'll get our stuff and go to the car I asked my brother to drop off and go to our new home, O.K."

Sakura "ok but being a progeny family, is the house big or castle sized?"

Dark "Castle sized I guess, were going to have many people live with us, so we wont be alone and we get our furniture tomorrow so it wont be empty and scarier."

* * *

At their new home

It was quiet big, but seemed like the right size.

Dark "This place has 30 bedrooms with bathroom's, 25 bathrooms around the place, 2 kitchens, 2 living room's next to the kitchens, 1 family room, 8 entertainment rooms, a sports center in the basement with a poolroom, tennis court, basketball courts, baseball field, ice-skating ring, track, a gym, and golf courts outside, 1 dance place next to the ballroom, 14 lounges, 1 classroom, 1 food court in the basement, 2 malls full of what's in (people come in and add what's in each week and the old clothes go in a bug closet that's, in the attic) And 3 Spas."

Sakura "wow that's a lot of rooms, and we have to put furniture in them?"

Dark "well no, I realized that would be a lot of work so I made a phone call to my parents to ask if they could fill it up with furniture and that we will take care of the bedrooms that are vacant. And they others that are going to live with use already came and put their belongings in their rooms and decorate as they please, so we basically have to decorate our rooms and the ones that haven't been token by yet."

Sakura "Oh, ok so how about we just go and decorate the rooms that haven't been decorated now so we can relax tomorrow!"

Dark "good idea and by the way we start school in 4 days and these are our uniforms, we can personalize them."

Sakura "do you have any sewing kits or any kind of fabrics?"

Dark "yes, yes I do."

With that they go crazy with what they had

After they were done Sakuras uniforms was a red skirt with a white blouse and a sweater vest that was khaki colored, on the skirt was cherry pins and a white O on sleeve that dangled, and she had a cute little pink bow on the front. Dark had a navy blue skirt and a white blouse, on the skirt their was skull pins and on her sleeve there was a Uchiha symbol dangling from it like Sakuras and she had a navy blue tie.

Oh I haven't told you how they even looked like, my bad. Sakura has long hair up to her elbow, and her forehead was medium sized, she is wearing a velvet skirt and a green colored Spaghetti strap top, with a red cherry shaped ruby necklace that Dark gave her when they became best friends (she wear it often) and zebra converse. Dark is wearing light jeans with a black halter top and a onyx colored bear head shaped necklace with red converse and her hair was long up to her knees but she has it in a high pony.

* * *

At the furniture store.

Sakura "WEE FLUFFY PILLOWS!"

Dark "um…Sakura that's not a pillow…"

Sakura "OH MY GOD IM SORRY FOR HUGGING YOUR TOPAY!"

Random guy "that's ok as long as you don't tell anyone about my hairs a Chewbacca"

Sakura "I won't…?"

Dark "did he just say it's Chewbacca?"

Sakura "I think he did…"

Dark "ok anyway let's go home, we got the stuff so we just relax and enjoy the time before we get crowded and escape the scary Chewbacca wearing dude."

Sakura "Okie dokie but we better hurry he looks hungry!"

After their little awkward moment they went home and went to sleep in the living room on the couch, wondering what their going to do the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting People is Fun

Darks POV:

As I walked to the kitchen to make a breakfast I found a note on the fridge "We asked the movers to put this note on the fridge to tell you me, Sassy, & the old gang are coming at 11 am to see you for the 1st time in 6 years I think. Love your Physic Bro Itachi" I read out loud then looked at the cell phone to check the time and it was 10… great there goes are day of relaxation of my Saturday with a spa treatment and touring Sakura arou- ooh I got an idea –Que evil smirk- this will work I guess. Oh yeah breakfast!

Sakuras POV:

I rubbed my eyes as I remembered where I was, it seemed like the living room. I wonder where dark-chi is? Maybe cooking something because something smells good. I got up and ran to the closest kitchen and found a fresh plate of what seems to be blue berry muffins, my favorite yummy. I sat down and saw a creepy smirk on Dark-chi and it feels like something's going to happen in the future to me… I'm going to ignore this feeling and I guess I'll ask her what we should do today?

"Dark-chi what we gonna do today? And these pancakes taste delicious by the way, it taste like you added something extra in it?"

Normal POV:

"oh that's nothing I just added some cinnamon and apparently my brothers are coming with their friends and my youngest brother Sasuke will give you a tour of Konoha while I show the others around the house because they only know where their rooms are. You don't mind, do you?" Dark said

"I don't mind at all but you have to make more pancakes because theirs only two left…"Sakura Stated

"you ate all the pancakes except for two, you must be hungry because I made 20 pancakes, I'll make 50 more ok, go have some milk so it goes down your tummy." Dark resorted

"Ok and I have jetlag you know that, and when I have jetlag I eat a bunch, and yet I don't get fatter." Sakura Answered back

Near 10:57

Sakura was wearing a green tube top that said "I'm $trong but kind" dark caprice with red flip flops, her necklace, cherry earrings, and some gold bangles on her wrist. Dark had a grey tang top that said "Don't me$$ with me cuss I got the horns" ripped jeans with white flip flops, her necklace, hoops and a pierced tummy (sakura has a pierced tummy but she doesn't like to show hers that much).

Sakuras POV:

They were walking to the living room when they heard a "DING-DONG-RING-WONG" they were surprised by the door bells sound but then remembered about the people on the other side of the door. Dark pushed Sakura to open the door, and she did to find a guy that look to be her age but it seemed that he resembled dark except his hair was raven colored and he was a guy… close but far, anyway she invited him in and looked back at the door to see more people with backpacks. She closed the door after she saw every one was inside and led them to the living room where she saw a bunch of snakes and then tried to see where dark went but found her walking sneakily up the stair to hide, but didn't say anything.

"So your Hurano Sakura, I'm Uchiha Itachi, Darks twin." The man had black hair up to his sholder but seemed longer because it was in a low pony, he had onyx eyes and seemed pretty gentleman type. She was thinking how similar they looked, but her thoughts were interrupted by a blond boy with blue eyes that sparkled

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto I'll introduce you to the others!"Sakura just nodded

"this is Huyga Neji and his cousin Huyga Hinata!" Neji guy seemed like a ice box, he had long brow hair in a low pony and had lavender eyes and the shy girl had long purplish hair with lavender eyes just like her cousin.

"Hello" Neji spoke

"H-hi" Hinata stuttered

"this is LavLo Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino" he pointed them out

Tenten had brown hair in 2 buns with chocolate eyes, shikamaru had a pineapple shaped pony and brown eyes, and Ino looked like a Barbie, she had blond hair in a high pony but her bangs coved one of her eyes which were like Narutos eyes but lighter.

"HIYA!" Tenten kind a hugged her with a bear hug

"Hey" Shikamaru let out

"Whats up" Ino said sweetly

"heres Uchiha Sasuke, Kio Kisame, Hikari Deidara, and LengHei Sasori.. where is he? Oh well he'll find his way." Naruto stated

Well sasuke looks cute but I don't think its right to flirt with my besties brother, Kisame looks fishy like with blue hair skin and eyes, Sasori looks like an older brother, and where did this Diedara go…now I know why she hid.

"Hn" Sasuke just put out

" Yo!" Kisame said

" Hey there" Deidara spoke

" Hi I'm Hurano Sakura but you can call me Sak!"

We sat on the couch and talked and it seemed like we met a long time ago as we talked about basics about our life.

Darks POV

Shoot I forgot about Sasori moving in, he's going to pumble for not coming earlier, I got to hide before he sees me. I ran into lounge 2 and hid behind the couch, so I laid down on the floor and closed my eyes to calm my self but I felt something above me, and opened my eyes shocked to find the one I was hiding from all this time, he leaned forward and I closed my eyes scared that he might punch me or slap me but to my surprise he was on top of me no gap in between us and we rolled over so I was on top but he was hugging me and even surprised me even more saying "I've waited so long and felt lonely with out my best girly friend to prank and joke with." "well I'm back so we can continue unless your to scared to." I replied " tch no but I'm worried I might hurt my number one babe" Sasori said cockily " aww that's sweet, you're my bestie guy friend too!" Sasori sort of frowned at the word friend but didn't want it to show. "we should get back, they must be wondering where you and I are." He nodded and followed me as we went to meet the others.

In the living room

"where were you guys!" Naruto screamed

"Sorry we were pulling pranks." Sasori blankly said

"of course you always do that when you guys were young" Itachi stated annoyed

"oh Sasuke can you show Sakura around town she hasn't seen konoha and my hands are fullish?" I asked Sasuke, he never said no to me

"Okay," he got his key and went outside and poked his head back in the door "you coming Pinky or what" Sakura hates that nickname "I'm coming chicken but hair cut." She smirked and I know for a fact that he hates that nickname, my plans going great.

With Sasuke & Sakura

"So how was your life after Dark-chi left konoha?" I asked Sasuke since it was pretty quiet "pretty boring, she brought life into whoever she met and when she left, well everything here became boring and dull. How was she when she met you?" he asked "well since my dad died my family was very depressed but when she came, she saved me from some bullies and I invited her to stay with me and my family if she wanted and she accepted, she asked me to join her abroad because it was lonely and she said with my smarts I could get a scholarship and I did, but my mom told her before she died, she asked if she as my guardian would take her to konoha when she turned 16 and live there, she said yes and that's how we came here and to answer your question she was terrific and kind, she was my sister pretty much." Sasuke enjoyed Sakuras Company and they happened to go every where and had dinner at a very high restaurant and they became like best friends but some feelings in both of them were rising, the feeling of cupid in his dirty smelly love diaper.

At home

Darks POV

It seems like I've missed a lot for example Ino is dating Shikamaru and Tenten is dating Neji and Hinata had the guts to ask Naruto 2 months before me and sak arrived and Itachi found a girl named Johino Kimi and apparently they were hitting it off together. Kisame is moving to china because his wife of 6 months is there and yeah he's 18 but that's cute he found love and I heard that she loved fishing so Kisame kind of fell for her, and Deidara well he got excepted to a private university of art you just have to be amazing at art to join that place and you have to be over 15 and he's 17 so he'll be living here but he'll be out most of his day. And Sasori is going to take over his fathers company and be C.E.O. and I'm proud of him, also it seems like Ino is going to run her parents flower shop and Shikamaru is taking a professor job, Neji is taking 1 part of Hyuga Indrestries while Hinata takes the other half, Tenten is running a weapon shop that her grandfather gave to her and Naruto is taking over Uzumaki Corps and all of them take over their jobs after high school. I wonder what will happen to us. Hmm… we should have a movie night. "YOU GUYS WERE HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT SO LETS GO TO THE ENTERTAINMENT ROOM!" I yelled and everyone fallowed oh and Sasuke and Saks back

In the entertainment room

"What movie should we watch?" Ino asked

"How about I AM LEGENED " Sasori asked me and saks freaked when we saw this movie but that's a good thing now, she has Sasuke sitting next to her on the couch .

"I second that vote!" I said everyone sort of agreed majority wins so yeah

Middle of the movie

Tenten was sleeping on Nejis shoulder and he was sleeping on her head, Hinata and Naruto were cuddling looking away from the movie for privacy, Ino was asleep with Shikamru's head on her lap sleeping, and as I could see Sasuke and Sakura were lying on the couch all snuggly with each other not knowing their sleeping with each other, I try to get up because I was on the floor next to Sasori but for some reason I couldn't get up, so I look back down and see Sasori looking at me smirking and I look at my waist seeing that he has his hands on, "can I go to my room to sleep, pwease" I said to him, and he looks at me gets up lifts me up bridle style and takes me to the lounge and puts me on the couch and then lays next to me and hugs me until his warms suffocates me and I fall asleep in his arm not knowing what the others are doing.


End file.
